Cambios de Emocionales
by Angel19e
Summary: Dos chicas con ideas distintas del amor, Aria cree que debes enamorarte cada vez que puedas, el chico perfecto es el chico malo, Emma que el amor es algo que esta prohibido, llegando al punto de que es un asco aunque si se llegara a enamorar tiene que ser del típico chico bueno. Esto hasta que llegan a Sweet Amoris.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko, creadora de Corazón de Melón.**

Por circunstancias de esta vida me he visto obligada a asistir al instituto Sweet Amoris, en Villa Kiss, mis padres han encontrado la iniciado nuevas vidas y familias por separado, mi hermana se ha sentido lo suficientemente cómoda con la pareja de mi madre y su hijo como para convivir con ellos, mi padre por otro lado, ha tenido una hija con otra persona, por otro lado yo no es que desee que regresen juntos y que anhele esa falsa e infantil ilusión de que mis padres envejezcan juntos, pero me es difícil encajar en sus nuevas vidas, por lo cual terminaron decidiendo que viniera a vivir con mi prima Aria, ella estudia aquí porque tenía serios problemas en nuestra ciudad.

Bien lo admito yo estuve involucrada en esos problemas también aunque en circunstancias totalmente distintas, además gracias a esos pequeños problemas de una manera otra yo terminaba siendo la mala influencia para Aria y me cree una reputación, ella posee una complexión muy parecida a la mía, exceptuando claro que ostenta mas busto que yo y claro su cabello es rosa y sus ojos violetas, su personalidad es totalmente extrovertida y dulce muy distinta a la mía, que como lo describió la pareja de mi madre soy "huraña", el único defecto de Aria es su gusto en hombres, ella le ha interesado el típico estereotipo de chico malo, ya saben con pinta de roquero, que deteste la autoridad y claro el físico es también importante, es de ahí de donde surgieron la mayoría de nuestros problemas, por su búsqueda de este tipo de sujetos hemos terminado en situaciones desagradables, perseguidas por bribones y claro ella amenazada de muerte por uno de ellos y yo en la cárcel por agresión, pero no era justificado fue en defensa propia y claro la de ella en cambio yo prefiero los chicos dulces, que se preocupan por las otras personas, en realidad me sentí atraída por varios chicos que a decir verdad me rechazaron y explicaron que en realidad quien les gustaba era Aria y que a mí me veían como una hermana o algo así incluso el niño que seguía insistentemente a Aria, Ken me dijo que yo era como su hermana o hermano pues a veces no soy muy femenina, eso solo me llevo a pensar que para mi el amor estaba censurado, alo que existe pero que no puedo ver que esta prohiido y llegue a una conclusión el Amor es un asco pero en fin, cualquiera que nos conozca dirá que somos hermanas y a pesar de nuestras diferencias es la única persona en la que en realidad confió.

Es así como termine en este lugar, bajando cajas del camión y teniéndolas que subir al 4º piso de este edificio, el apartamento donde nos encontramos posee dos habitaciones, una sala, una cocina, un baño. Claro mi habitación es hermosa y tiene un balcón que da a la calle, cuando Salí al balcón pude ver en el balcón de la par un perro negro, creo que era un Becerau aunque no lo vi bien pues estaba dormido. Pero sigo preguntándome ¿por qué demonios el ascensor tiene que averiarse justo cuando tengo q subir todo esto? y como es costumbre sin ayuda. Me encontraba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos cuando choque con alguien en las escaleras al 3er. Piso claro como no chocar sí llevo 2 cajas grandes una encima de otra lo cual hacia que mi visibilidad fuese nula y voy pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Perdón-dije rápidamente

-Te mas cuidado Niña- dijo una voz masculina-puedes hacer que alguien caiga

-¡He dicho que lo siento!-dije de inmediato-

-¡qué falta de modales!, un por favor no te matara

Solo seguí subiendo, sin mirar atrás, ese fue el único incidente que tuve después de ese pude subir las cajas sin problemas, tarde 3 horas en subir todo cuando termine arregle mi habitación desempaque todo para lo cual habían pasado 2 horas más, al ser martes, Aria se encontraba en el instituto, así que me quede completamente sola, decidí tomar un baño para relajarme, luego me asome al balcón donde estaba ese perro, el cual al verme empezó a mover la cola.

-Hola – mientras le sonreía- te ves feliz de vivir aquí

El cachorro solo se limito a ladrar y sentarse mientras me veía, me despedí del cachorro y me dirigí a la cocina tanto ajetreo por la mañana abre el apetito, cuando llegue note que el perro estaba a la par mia-

-¡Oye! ¿Tienes hambre?- a lo cual recibí un ladrido y un meneo de cola-bien veamos que tiene de comer Aria, mmm… casi nada, unos sándwiches de jamón te parecen- los prepare y nos dirigimos a mi habitación – y ¿cómo te llamas?- en su collar pude leer Demonio- Lindo nombre el mío es Emma

Y ahí pase mi tarde con Demonio comiendo Sándwiches y viendo televisión, antes de que me diera cuenta me había quedado dormida, al despertar era de noche y el perro ya no estaba a la par mía. Escuche ruidos provenientes de la cocina, era Aria intentando cocinar, aunque no se si huevos carbonizados serian una buena cena.

-Aria, déjalo yo hago la cena

-Emma finalmente despertaste, ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?

-Si mucho-Mientas revolvía otros huevos- ¿Dónde esta demonio?

-¿El perro de Castiel?, Ese cachorro es demasiado temperamental, por lo cual es muy difícil que se lleve bien con alguien

-¿Cachorro? Creo que si lo llamas asi mientras tiene un nombre como demonio es algo fuera de lo común, Castiel es el chico del que me hablaste ¿Cierto?

-Si él, Lysandro y Nathaniel son mis amigos en el instituto.

-Dime ¿has visto a Ken? Digo vino a este lugar justo cuando tu viniste- mientras servisa en unos platos- Mañana iré a comprar comida, no tienes casi nada aquí

-Eso es porque no como aquí, sobre ken, su padre lo envió a la escuela militar, hoy fue a despedirse de mí

-Ya veo- Mientras llevaba un poco de comida a mi boca, en realidad estaba un poco triste de no ver a ken, después de todo es muy amable- ¿Como es Sweet amoris,?

-Es muy grande, con ken nos perdimos el primer día, pero te agradara. Mañana es día de clases, seguro tendrás que ir con Nathaniel a completar el papeleo el está en la sala de delegados, necesitas unas fotos las trajiste

-Si, las traje, ¿algo más?

-No nada-un silencio casi perpetuo estuvo entre ambas hasta que ella rompió el silencio con la peor pregunta que pudo hacer- ¿Viste a André después de lo sucedido?

-¿En realidad quieres saber de André después de lo sucedido? , pensé que te gustaba otro chico de aquí, cierto

-Si pero también quería saber si habías hablado con el, esperaba que aunque sea preguntara una vez por mi

-Si pregunto por ti pero luego de lo sucedido, no se atrevió a hablarme a mi fue a Gaby a quien le pregunto

-Ya veo

Preferí cambiar el tema pues de seguir preguntándole sabía que no tendría ningún caso, de todos modos al día siguiente debía ir al instituto y por fin podría conocer en qué clase de problemas se metería esta vez Aria.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano tome una duche, hice el desayuno, intente despertar a Aria pero sabe el cielo que ella siempre se levantara 5 minutos antes de que yo me vaya así que cuando dije que ya me iba escuche un "espérame", cuando finalmente bajamos las escaleras, un pelirrojo estaba en una motocicleta y le dijo que se apresurara a subirse ella lo hizo y ahí quede yo en la parada esperando el bus que por supuesto para mi mala suerte iba retrasado, llegaría tarde y como siempre Aria se las había arreglado para llegar puntual. Si esta era la vieja Aria y seguramente el pelirrojo con aspecto de malo era el chico que le gustaba, digo encaja a la perfección con el estereotipo de chico que le gusta a ella.

Finalmente llegue al instituto una anciana, bueno la directora me dio un sermón de porque a pesar de ser nueva debía respetar los horarios, era oficial aunque hubiera querido ser una persona diferente en este instituto ya estoy metida en problemas, la anciana no tuvo compasión, castigada, genial rompí record, el primer día y ya estaba castigada. Finalmente llegue a la sala de delegados, por un momento me quede quieta el chico era guapo y tenia el aspecto de niño bueno, no tarde en darme cuenta que su novia me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Perdón vengo a dejar el resto de mi expediente.

-Si claro tu debes ser Emma, yo soy Nathaniel y ella es Melody, somos delegados, creo que ahora esta todo en orden, aquí están tus horarios y los respectivos salones

-Gracias has sido muy amable

-Si tienes algún problema no dudes en preguntarme

-Gracias

Bien llego tarde a mi primera clase, será mejor que entre a la segunda en el salón B, ingles, pero aun había gente recibiendo clases así que decidí pasear un poco en eso me encontré de nuevo a la anciana y me dijo que seleccionara un club, pensé que el club de jardinería era la mejor opción, en mi antiguo instituto pertenecía al de Básquetbol pero no era muy buena al momento de competir, soy una mal perdedora.

Seguí paseando y subí las escaleras del segundo y luego del tercer nivel, llegue a la azotea, era un lugar magnifico, pacifico solitario, perfecto para leer, es un sueño que este lugar no tenga llave, casi es la hora de mi segunda clase y me dirigi al salón, cuando entre la mayoría se encontraba adentro, una pelirroja, una rubia y su sequito, Nathaniel, Melody, una chica con pelo violeta, un chico vestido de manera rara tipo edad media como se dice… victoriano creo que poseía heterocromia y su cabello era blanco, el pelirrojo y Aria.

-Emma aquí hay un lugar

-Buenos Días dije mientras me dirigía a mi asiento antes que pudiéramos hablar entro el profesor.

No pude evitar notar que el asiento que me dio Aria estaba junto al pelirrojo y ella quedo junto al chico con iris de distinto color, estaba divagando en mis pensamientos, cuando una bola de papel me golpeo al cabeza, cuando voltee el pelirrojo me hizo una seña de que viera la frente, cuando lo hice el profesor dijo

-Señorita Ema por favor pase a responder a esta pregunta.

-Si señor-Dije mientras veía que el pelirrojo intentaba taparse la risa con la mano

Cuando las clases por fin terminaron, tengo que ir al salón A donde tendría que pasar la tarde castigada, sorprendentemente en la puerta estaba el pelirrojo, el peliblanco y Aria

-No me digas Ema primer dia y ya castigada

-¿Quién se levanto tarde y me hizo esperarla para luego subirse a la moto de este sujeto?

-Este sujeto, tiene su nombre

-Perdón pelos de Cátsup

-¡Mi nombre es Castiel!

-El mío señorita es Lysandro- dijo el Peliblanco-

-Dime estos son los chicos con los que pasas tus días en este lugar,

- si pero mejor dime qué quieres que compre así vas directo a casa al salir de aquí

-No te preocupes yo iré aunque sea tarde, tu regresa a casa

-No me quedare con los chico ensayando, te dije que tocaba el bajo con ello asi que.

-Pero Castiel también esta castigado

-Lysandro gracias por recordármelo

-Bueno hasta luego- mientras entraba en la clase

El pelirrojo entro detrás de mi y la directora dijo que nos sentaramos, genial los dos solos en todo el salón, en realidad ¿nadie llegaba tarde a este lugar o nadie hacia nada que rompiera las reglas?, finalmente la anciana salió del salón y el pelirrojo dijo:

-Bien ya podemos irnos

-¿Irnos?

-Sí, crees que se quedara cuidándonos, ella regresara a su casa a mimar a su perro y rogara para que nos quedemos aquí.

-no es posible, si ven-Mientras me tomaba de la muñeca- ves ese es su auto

-Genial podre ir de compras temprano

-Demasiado emocionada por comprar comida

-Puede ser

-¡Oye!, cálmate no me cuentes toda tu vida de un solo

-Con permiso –Mientras me dirigía a mi casillero- creo que me puedo ir

-Un por favor no te mataría sabes

-Tú eres el sujeto de las escaleras

-Que este sujeto tiene nombre

-mmm… lo siento ya lo olvide, creo

-Muy graciosa. Soy Castiel y tú eres la prima de Aria

-Si soy su prima, gracias por decirme lo de la anciana me voy

-Hasta luego

En realidad, no quiero tener contacto con chicos con ese aspecto no de nuevo, puede que para Aria haya sido fácil superar lo sucedido, pero yo aun tengo miedo de que eso se repita, creo que lo mejor es que este año intente pasar desapercibida, ni siquiera debo intentar ser otra persona. Aria por favor no te metas en problemas.

POV ARIA

Finalmente mi Emma está en casa, la extrañe mucho, desde que vine aquí me encontré con diferentes tipos de personas pero nadie que pudiera suplir a Emma, suele mostrarse muy indiferente hacia las otras personas pero es ella la persona que mas me conoce, a pesar de que normalmente se encuentra metida en problemas siempre encuentra la manera de asumir toda la responsabilidad de sus actos, siempre lo ha hecho incluso en el incidente que me obligo a venir a este lugar, ella se encargo de asumir la responsabilidad, recuerdo que el regaño de nuestros padres fue muy grande, pero luego yo les explique a mis padres lo sucedido, fue así como decidieron con mis tíos alejarla también de la ciudad.A diferencia de ella mi idea del amor es que el amor debe ser vivido cada momento que este se presente, el amor es la experiencia más maravillosa que puede existir y cada persona tiene la oportunidad de experimentarlo cuantas veces quiera y de distintas maneras. Es por eso que estoy dipuesta a vivirlo en cada oportunidad que tenga, por otro lado creo que algo en ella impide que lo vea. Bueno eso ya no importa

Por alguna razón termino castigada el día de clases. Dice que es por mi culpa pero no lo creo, en fin, me dirigí al sótano para practicar con Lys mientras la directora se va a su casa y ellos pueden ser libres, digo ellos porque Castiel como es de costumbre termino castigado por faltar a algunas clases, normalmente no se dan cuenta de que no está en el salón pero el día de hoy falto a la primera clase. De pronto entro Castiel solo

-Castiel ¿Dónde está Emma?

-Dijo que iría de compras porque no tienes nada que comer en casa y luego iría directo a casa

-Sorprendente ¿dijo todo eso?

-Más o menos

-Típico, te aseguro que solo dijo que iría de compras

-si

-Parece que no habla mucho

-¿A quién se parecerá?

-No, tanto pero bueno, ya me acostumbre a demás es bueno escucha atentamente todo lo que le cuento, además creo que le gustan más sus libros, es extraño no verla con un libro diferente cada semana

-creo que no le caigo bien

-No es tu culpa Castiel, más bien esta juzgándote antes de tiempo, te aseguro que si te llega a conocer como nosotros, vera que eres una buena persona.

-Es cierto, es nueva y necesita su espacio Castiel

-Por lo menos ahora se que Aria ha estado hablando de nosotros

-¿Yo?

-Si tu, eso fue lo que ella dijo no "los chicos con los que pasas tus días"

-Bueno, es que… yo…

-Castiel deja de molestar a Aria, empecemos a tocar mejor

-Si claro ahora defiéndela.

Creo que solo ensayamos unos minutos y luego seguimos jugando, pasar el tiempo con ellos se ha vuelto tan natural para mi, al principio solo conocí a Castiel, pero luego conocí a Lys este hermoso chico de gustos extravagantes, que posee una voz angelical. Lo sé porque después del incidente del "fantasma" se vieron obligados a contarme que ensayaban en el sótano, la idea me pareció genial y me ofrecí como bajista del grupo. . Pero hay un chico que esta fuera de este pequeño circulo que atrae mi atención totalmente, es Nathaniel cuando se lo cuente a Emma quedara completamente sorprendida, normalmente me siento atraída por chicos como Castiel pero esta vez, me atrajo todo lo contrario, un chico sumamente responsable, el delegado principal, desde el momento que ingrese al instituto me han cautivado sus ojos, su forma de vestir, no lo sé lo único que es seguro es que me he sentido atraída por un chico como él. Cuando terminamos de ensayar:

-Bueno creo que debemos ir a casa

-Creo que yo pasare comprando una amburguesa

-Espero que mi hermano haya hecho la cena

-Sabemos que esto terminara en que pediremos pizza por separado, porque no mejor vamos a mi casa y comemos una entre todos

-Claro

-me encantaria

Cuando llegamos a casa los invite a comer, normalmente pedimos pizza, pero esta vez sabia que Emma se las alegraría para prepara algo de comer, mi sorpresa fue cuando llegamos estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Demonio, ese perro que con su fuerza me arrastro la primera vez que lo vi, ahora parecía un cachorro jugando "luchitas con mi prima"

-¿Demonio?-dijimos todos al unisono-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa

-Está haciéndome compañía, no es cierto- mientras tomaba las orejas del perro y las acariciaba

El perro ladro como diciéndole que era cierto

-Creo que Demonio tiene una nueva amiga

-Me sorprende que le caigas bien

-Bueno es que él es tan noble

-A mi sorprende que parezca un cachorro – recibí un gruñido por parte del perro- de acuerdo que temperamento

-¿Es tuyo?

-Si

-Me cae bien tu perro

-¿Mi perro te cae bien?

-Si

-Lysandro, Castiel y yo vamos a pedir pizza ¿tu quieres?

-Hay pasta en la olla si quieren comer

-¿Tu no comeras?

-Si pero yo estoy segura que comeré pasta

Era la primera cena que compartíamos los cuatro empezamos a platicar y empezaron a interactuar más con Emma pero por alguna razón termino peleando con Castiel y marchándose a su habitación.

-Emma es algo temperamental muy distinto a ti Aria

-Puede que si pero que le vamos a hacer

-Yo se que vamos a hacer-dijo Castiel parándose de la silla- veremos una película

-¡Guau! Castiel que animo

-Pues no es que este animado pero compre esta nueva película de terror y quiero verla

-¿Terror?

Empezamos a verla y no pude evitar taparme los ojos, el terror estar bien si no hubiera tanta sangre por todos lados, estaba entre el asco y el miedo, es típico ese tipo de películas no es muy agradable. Pero parece que a Castiel le encantan y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que demonio se fue atrás de Emma. Cuando termino la película Lysandro se fue a su casa y Castiel a su apartamento, llamo a demonio quien salió del cuarto de Emma y salió con él, En realidad no creo que el primer día de Emma haya sido tan malo


	2. Chapter 2 ¿celos?

Han pasado algunos dias desde que Emma vino a casa algo sucedió que ahora me no me despierta para irnos juntas y a pesar de que quiero hablar con ella en el instituto, sigue desapareciendo y por alguna razón no se lleva nada bien con Castiel. Estos días he estado intentando acercarme a Nathaniel, a pesar de que he pasado semanas observándolo no hace más que ver el papeleo y las cosas que debe hacer como delegado, me pregunto si se divertirá en algún momento.

-¡Oye! Aria, escuchaste lo que dije

-Perdón Castiel, estaba pensando que me decias

-No pienso repetirlo dos veces

- Vamos hazlo por mi

-De acuerdo que nos han ofrecido la oportunidad de tocar en un bar cercano, así que pienso que debemos aprovechar dicha oportunidad ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que si, es una gran idea

.Ves Lysandro te dije que no se negaría

-Bien lo admito ganaste

Nos encontrábamos platicando de eso cuando por la entrada del salón, vi entrar a Nathaniel, la puertas se iba a cerrar justo frente al rostro de Emma, ya que tiene la mala costumbre de andar leyendo mientras camina

-¡Emma!

-_¿Eh?

Justo antes que le diera en el rostro Nathaniel la detuvo. No escuche que le dijo pero pude ver como ella asentía con la cabeza, y sostenía el libro con más fuerza entre sus brazos, vi a Nathaniel sonreírle, sé que es Emma pero este sentimiento que surgió es este momento, se siente extraño estar enojada solo porque ella obtuvo esa sonrisa de él, que puede llamarle la atención a Nathaniel, que tiene ella para en pocos días haber obtenido ese sonrisa. Estoy tan molesta

-Aria ¿qué sucede?- dijo Castiel moviendo su mano frente a mi

-¿De qué?

-Gritaste de repente el nombre de tu prima y después no dijiste nada

-¡ah eso! No pasa nada pensé que la puerta le daría en la cara – en estos momentos quisiera que le hubiera dado- pero Nathaniel la detuvo a tiempo.

-Quien diría ahora el delegadito es el héroe de Emma

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No es obvio

-Bueno no creo que un héroe tal vez solo amigos –Dijo Lysandro pensativo-

-¿Amigos?

-Cálmate de otro modo todos se darán cuenta

-Cierto perdón

-¿Qué sucede Aria estas toda roja, te sientes bien?

-Si no es nada Emma estoy bien

-En serio, no parece

-Lo está déjala tranquila

-No te metas pelirrojo

-Que mi nombre es Castiel

-Como sea

LA clase comenzó, durante toda la clase no pude dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, antes de que saliéramos, Nathaniel llamo a Emma y ella me dijo que me adelantara, estuve incomoda todo el tiempo que estuve en casa que está sucediendo, quiero saber que siente Emma por Nathaniel, pero tengo miedo de que ella quiera ser su novia de ser así estoy segura de que no puedo permitir que ella se quede con Nathaniel, no puedo.

-¡Aria! ¡Pon atención te estas atrasando en el tiempo!

-Lo siento estoy algo distraída

-Vamos tenemos que ser buenos dentro de 2 días es nuestro primer toque en el bar, así que concéntrate

-De acuerdo lo hare

-Castiel si Aria no se siente bien debemos dejar que descanse

-Tienes razón

-Aria terminamos por hoy

-Gracias

-Vamos a casa

Justo cuando salíamos del sótano escuchamos unas voces era Emma y Nathaniel, Emma solo reía, y Nathaniel, bueno a él no le entendí nada de lo que dijo. Cuando llegamos al pasillo Nathaniel se despidió de ella y se marcho

-¿aun siguen aquí? Bueno creo que en realidad aman la música

-Claro que la amamos de no ser así no estaríamos aquí

-¿Qué hacías con Natnaniel?

-Yo… solo platicaba con él

-¿de qué?

-Aria a veces eres muy curiosa- dijo Lysandro poniendo su mano en mi hombro-ella no te pregunta que haces con nosotros

-Si pero yo

-Solo me mostro la biblioteca, cálmate

-En serio estoy mas tranquila- aunque eso era mentira-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Si claro

-Bien la princesa ya dio su orden vamos, adiós Lysandro

-¿tiene que venir el pelirrojo con nosotras?

-es mi amigo puede venir con nosotras, ademas vive en el mismo edificio no crees que es algo lógico

-Bien estas actuando raro sabes, iré a la librería, los alcanzo luego necesito un nuevo libro

-De acuerdo

Me siento rara no entiendo que estoy sintiendo, además es Emma es la persona que dice el amor es un asco, no me voy a enamorar aunque cuando éramos niñas me dijo que si algún dia se enamoraba seria de un chico bien vestido, amable, inteligente, todas las características que Nathaniel posee, ella podría enamorarse de él, y él de ella, eso seria terrible.

-Finalmente me dirás que te sucede

-Castiel no me pasa nada

-Si claro, tu prima tiene razón, estas actuando raro, ahora dime que sucede

.Estoy enamorada de Nathaniel

-¿Qué?

-Si estoy enamorada de él y creo que Emma puede estar enamorada de él también, eso sucede y no puedo evitar sentir miedo de no poder intentar estar junto a él

-Ya veo, no te preocupes yo te ayudare

-¿Cómo lo haras?

-Eso será un secreto, pero debes prometerme que dejaras de comportarte de esta manera.

-Lo prometo.

POV EMMA

Aria ha estado actuando de manera extraña, ¿será por qué he intentado alejarme de ella? No se debo pensarlo muy bien, finalmente cuando llegue a casa.

-Aria camino a casa compre pastel ¿Quieres?

-Eso ni se pregunta

-Veo que te ha cambiado el humos

-Bueno es normal, no puedo tener mal genio todo el tiempo ¿o si?

-No, no puedes, es un alivio que estés más calmada

-Bueno me voy a mi cuarto

-No quieres que hablemos

-No, tengo tares

-Como quieras

Bueno al menos la mala cara se le fue, no sé que es lo que sucede pero tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz.

Al día siguiente.

Temprano como ya era costumbre me levante, hice el desayuno y Salí hacia el instituto, me pareció extraño Castiel solo se quedo viéndome fijamente cuando pase por la entrada, ese chico tiene algo que empieza a inquietarme.

Al continuar con las clases, la mirada de ese chico me inquietaba cada vez más, finalmente decidí ir a mi lugar "seguro" bueno uno de mis lugares, la azotea, este lugar es muy especial y tranquilo

-¡Oye niña!, deja al Delegadito tranquilo

-¿Que te gusta?

-Si claro, no seas idiota, al estar detrás del delegadito, estas lastimando a Aria y yo no puedo permitir que le hagas daño

-Quiere decir que quien te gusta es Aria, Estúpido pelirrojo, yo nunca la lastimaría, además el Nathaniel esta interesado en ella, no en mi así que si eso era lo que tenias que decirme, ya te puedes ir

-Crees que soy tan idiota como para creer en tu palabra, no lo siento me asegurare de eso

-Haz lo que se te de la gana, solo no te metas en mi camino

-Tu no te metas en el camino de Aria

-No lo hago

-Dime que quería el delegadito contigo

-No te incumbe ni a ti ni a Aria y de querer saberlo pregúntaselo a él seguro te lo dira

-Nilña….

Antes de que terminara tome mis cosas y me marche de ese lugar

Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras me encontré con Nathaniel

-Emma gracias por el libro es muy bueno lo quería leer desde hace tiempo

-Me alegro que te haya gustado

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada no te preocupes

-¿Nada? Tus ojos

-Dijo que nada no te incumbe-dijo el pelirrojo detrás mio

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que esté involucrada tu persona?

-Este idiota no tiene nada que ver, permiso llego tarde a clase

Mentí decidi saltarme las clases, lo único que se me ocurrió es salir del instituto y tratar de tranquilizarme, pero justo cuando lo intentaba vi un auto conocido


	3. Chapter 3 un encuentro con el pasado

Hace un año:

-Aria vamos, dijiste que no me obligarías a ir otra vez y mirame siendo arrastrada de nuevo a ese bar

-Emma no te quejes, prometiste estar siempre a mi lado y en estos momentos el amor a tocado mi puerta al fin, dejaras que vaya sola

-Llevas usa semana de conocerlo no crees que el debería hablar primero con tu madre, para luego salir sin exponerte a ese tipo de lugares

-Vamos ese tipo de lugares, tu los frecuentas cuando no tienes nada que hacer así que noe s tan malo vamos

-De acuerdo.

Una vez en el bar

-Miren quien esta aquí es mi muñequita y tu eres

-su guardaespaldas así que cuidado con lo que haces.

-¡Que miedo! Tienes un rostro lindo pero una actitud pésima

-¡André, Emma basta! Compórtense por mi

-Que te acompañe no quiere decir que me tiene que agradar tu amigo

-¿Amigo?

-Novio Emma él es mi novio ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-Eres un poco cabeza dura ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-No gracias no quiero nada

-Eres demasiado testaruda, espero no seas un problema

-En cuanto te comportes

-jajajaja buena broma, muñequita quieres ir a mi auto

-Claro

…

-¿Que te parece?

-Es hermoso amot, y el color azul acero es mi favorito

-Lo sé, supuse que como mi muñequita, querrías estar en un auto que te agrade, es difícil conseguir que sea de este color pero tengo mis contactos

-Un buen pintor de autos puede hacer eso por 250 no es nada nuevo no presumas

-Veo que sabes algo de autos

-No se de autos pero tengo amigos que si y es lógico

-Dicen mis fuentes que te gusta ir a la rosa negra, un bar que a pesar del nombre puede ser peligroso para chicas como tu

-Chicas como yo, deja de enviar a tus "amigos" para que averiguen no es conmigo con quien sales

-Me gusta tener garantías

-Dejen de bromear vinimos para divertirnos

Época actual

Es el auto de André, demonios debe estar buscando a Aria, ese bastardo, no puedo dejar que nos descubra. ¡demonios!

Ahora no puedo alejarme de Aria por mas miedo que tenga no puedo permitir que la encuentren sola

Al día siguiente

-Aria ¿Tienes que ir?

-Si no puedo quedarles mal a los chicos, ¿por qué tan preocupada?

-¿puedo ir a verlos?

-Claro que puedes

-Genial la niñita vendrá también

-Creí que no les importaría

-A mi no me importa además puedes ser una fan después de escucharnos

-Claro por qué no

Antes de llegar al bar, me cambie de ropa me puse un pantalón de lona una camiseta una chaqueta, me realice una coleta en cabello y me puse una gorra. Cuando llegamos al bar, no era muy diferente a los que ya conocía, olor a cigarro, cerveza, montones de gente y claro ese ambiente, los había evitado hasta este momento

Aria, Castiel, Lysandro y otros dos chicos empezaron a tocar, fueron bien recibidos y fue fantástico pero cuando voltee a ver a la Barra ahí estaban ellos André, Louis, Carlos esos tres tipos. Ellos bajaron del esenario, estaban muy contentos por la aceptación, esos tipos seguían ahí. Pero se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde estábamos

-Aria no crees que tu y los chicos deberían llevar los instrumentos a la camioneta

-Si claro vamos

Justo cuando se fueron voltee frente a mi estaban ellos tres

-Podría darnos permiso

-Alejaté de Aria

-Eres tu Emma, cuanto has cambiado, dime sigues siendo igual de testaruda

-¿Eres un bastardo como te atreves a buscarla después de lo que hiciste?

-No solo vengo por ella, también vengo por ti, o crees que se me olvido lo que me hiciste

-te merecías más imbécil

-sigues siendo indomable ¿eh?

-¿Que sucede Niñita?

-¡Castiel!, no sucede nada

-Tu novio, pensé que no necesitabas a un chico a tu lado

-Eso no es de tu incumbecia

-Olvidas que tengo mis contactos Emma, te diré algo lo que me hiciste lo pagaras caro

-Imbecil deja de molestar, y lárgate

-Tu no moleste niño esto es entre esta y yo

-Esta, si es mi novia por lo tanto respetala

-Deja de decir tonterías Castiel y tu Bastardo no te atrevas a acercarte a Aria de nuevo

-Te dije que no lo hare primero hare que vean sufrir a sus seres queridos para luego disfrutar torturarlas y tratarte como la zorra que eres

-imbecil- antes de que pudiera evitarlo Castiel golpero a André- largo

-Tu observaras eso también niñito

Se marcharon antes de que pudiera digerir lo sucedido, pude sentir como mis piernas temblaban

-¿Quiénes eran?

-Sabes en el lio en que te has metido

-No, explícamelo

-No debes proteger a Aria de mi si no esos tipos, no te alejes de ella, por nada del mundo

.Emma ¿Ese era André?

-¡Aria! –Solo pude asentir con la cabeza

-Nos encontraron

-Quieren explicarme

-Aquí no en casa-

Cuando llegamos a Casa Aria era un mar de lagrimas y lo que decía era apenas entendible

-Ahora me diran que es lo que sucede

-Yo te lo diré –dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá- hace tiempo:Aria se enamoro de Andre

Flash Back

-¿Aria quien te hizo eso?

-No es nada yo me lastime sola, me caí . mientras se cubria el ojo con la mano

-Fue el maldito de André

-Ese maldito, me las pagara

Tenia que encontrarlos, así que tome el bate de mi hermanastro, y me dirigí a el bar donde siempre estaba, para hacerlo salir rompi los vidrios de su auto

-Emma ¿Qué te sucede?

-a ti ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo te atreviste a golpear a Aria –Antes de que pudiera responder golpee su rostro con el bate y Sali corriendo

Unos días después,

Mientras saliamos del colegio unos tipos nos suieron a Aria y ami a una camioneta, mordí a uno pero los otros dos me pusieron un pañuelo en el rostro y perdi el conocimiento

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Donde más Emma –era André- Creiste que te dejaría después de golpearme

-André ¿Dónde esta Aria?

-Cerca pero primero te hare pagar lo que me hiciste

Antes de que empezaran escuche el grito de Aria y el salió corriendo, como pude me solte de las cuerdas y Sali corriendo en el camino encontré un palo, cuando llegue a la habitación contigua estaba Aria rodeada por todos esos tipos sus ropas estaban rasgadas, no sé como pero los golpee a todos y la tome del brazo y salimos corriendo, cuando llegamos a la ocia informamos de lo sucedido pero resulta que yo tenia una orden de captura por lo que había pasado unos días atrás por lo cual me encerraron y llaron a mi tia y a mis padres

Fin del Flash Back

-Por eso ellos nos buscaban, también cuando André estaba desmayado por el golpe recuerdo haberle con su mismo cuchillo cortado el pecho, no se porque lo hice pero lo hice y ahora pagare las consecuencias de esas acciones

-No fue tu culpa

-Claro que no, fue mia por no hacerte caso

-No tu no podias saber lo que iba a pasar

-Por eso Castiel mantente a su lado y cuidala


End file.
